TMNT 2003: Their Little Ninja
by BatmansDaughters
Summary: The death of Max's parents has crushed her world. Everything has changed more than a nine year old can possibly handle. April O'Neil has been chosen as the caregiver for Max its what her parent's had wanted. Max is now left in a depressed state refusing to even speak again. Will four, teenage, mutated, turtles change their grey colored world? *Based on 2003 series
1. Chapter 1-Change

My favorite TMNT series has always been the 2003 serious so this is going to be based all on the 2003 series. Of course Max will be in this version and will be somewhat different from her 2012 counterpart. I made Max younger in this version she will be about the age of 9-10 as the story progresses she will grow older just as the turtles did in the 2003 series hence why I made her younger. She is still the little sister of April O'Neil. If you prefer the 2012 series better than check out my other story TMNT: How I Became Their Precious Little Ninja. Thank for all this who read! Feel free to leave any comments! Hope you enjoy.

*TMNT does not belong to me all credits go to their rightful owners. I only own Max-Anne!:)

Chapter 1- Change

Death: the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.

What a strong and bitter word something used to describe the end of one's life. Something that bring pain, grief, and anger all warped into one it's combination making a person go crazy or into state of depression they have to pull out of. Losing a friend or family member(s) was something Max had grown to become well aware of. It was not something she could imagine because the harsh reality of their tragic accident was still fresh and new repeating itself in a endless loop. "Did he have to be drunk? Did I have to see that movie? I should have said to stay home..." Max allowed those thoughts to consume her whole eating at her very being trying to think or blame someone for her parent's death. Trying to find something to direct all of her anger toward something or someone but in the end there was no one to blame the man that had caused the accident was merely intoxicated he was not thinking properly at all. Besides the man who had caused the tragic accident was killed during the crash so what did that leave her with? Nothing. Nothing at all. The memory was so clear so vivid...

"Max, honey are you ready to go?" The angelic voice of her mother caused Max to pick up the speed to hurry down. Her room was upstairs it was quite small but comfortable enough for Max. "I shouldn't have waited to the last minute." Max mumbled to herself as she tried slipping on her shoes as she grabbed her jacket from her bed. Max had been working on a robot her father brought from the junk yard originally it was used to help someone with their homework but had completely been thrown it out due to not being able to be fix or program the thing. However, Max had knack for these sort of things and her father aware of his young daughter's interest in robotics he too was quite an engineer he worked in a scientific research on robotic technology that would someday become of great use to society. He was an inventor coming up with new ideas or inventions to help shape society into a more peaceful and loving world. When he brought the odd robot home she told him that the both of them can create it into something entirely new.

Max loved working on the machine with her father but her love of robotic technology would cause her to sometimes work on the robot without her father at times and this was one of those times. Max rushed down the steps making her way into the living room as her parents awaited her presence. "Come on slow poke the movie will start soon." Mr. O'Neil looks to his daughter giving her a funny look. "Okay okay I'm ready!" Max finished tying her shoe that had almost caused her to fall down the stairs. Max rushed to the door opening it wide into the open air already outside to where the car was parked. Her parents followed behind, taking his keys out as he unlocked the car with a touch of a button. It was a Friday night just a day before Max's birthday, Mr. And Mrs. O'Neil had decided in honor of Max's baseball team for wining the championship they could take her to the movies or they could go out for ice cream. Max had chosen movie after all the new Justice Force movie had came out today and it was just calling her name demanding to be watched! Max felt all bubbly inside she could hardly contain the excitement rushing into her body she had waited for so long for that movie to be released and now the time had come. Everything was so perfect a simple drive to the movie theater couldn't cause any damage right? Max had went on and on about the movie as they drove she was clearly excited to see. Mr. And Mrs. O'Neil couldn't help but laugh at their daughter's excitement it was like hearing a little kid becoming overjoyed to be allowed to have ice cream for dinner. Everything was wonderful until...

Max continued on with her discussion until a sudden loud screech came through the streets, all Max remembered was seeing was the bright lights of the truck coming towards the side of their vehicle. Everything went black...

Max opened her eyes only to see multiple medics surrounding her, her breathing was slow and uneven she felt a sharp pain in her chest along with her head. In fact the pain was enveloping her entire body, it become too painful to move her body. Her state of mind was between being conscious and unconscious though her brain was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Max's eyes popped wide open at the sight of her mother and father brought a searing wave of panic, pain, and fear. Her mother wason the hospital bed her wounds looked far more worse than her own. Blood seeped out ofher head her eyes closed shut a breathing mask was held to her face. The way her mother looked struck terror into Max's heart she looked pale no...She looked dead in her eyes. "Mom mom! Mom!" Max began to call out to her mother she struggled against the medics not caring of all the pain she felt in doing so. The medics try to keep her calm to restraint her but Max refuse to listen she continued to struggle up on her feet. Medics held her down causing them to struggle as they tried to continue to push her into the ambulance it wasn't until she caught a glimpse of her father did Max go berserk. He looked dead literally it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was gone no longer moving or alive. He was gone. Max couldn't take it the sight of her father caused her heart beat to increase at an unnatural rate so much fear spread into her body. Nothing could ever be worse then this horrifying moment in a nine year old's life, knowing with out being told that your father was dead. Max didn't want to believe it she didn't want to she just couldn't... Max continued on fighting against the medics as they managed to place her in the ambulance despite the exclusionary pain that erupted through her bloodied, broken, and bruised body. Nothing else seemed to matter to Max she didn't care for her own well being all that mattered was the question if her family was alright. However, her will to fight was losing its battle against her worn out body especially her brain it demanded her to stop and simply rest. Her constant squirming slowly came to a stop as her mind slipped into utter darkness...Nothing was worse knowing she'll be in that darkness...alone."

A frustrated growl escaped from the small opening of her mouth. Max had tried so many times to just for once to forget those bitter memories. Max watched as the sun illuminated its warm sunlight rising from its slumber as it makes its appearance to world as it always does every morning. She sat against the head rest of her bed hugging her knees as her eyes stared at the world in its awakening. Sleep was a mere luxury to Max it was rare for Max to ever get at least a full eight hour sleep. Most nights consist of twisting and turning with her screaming at the top of her lungs as her brain replayed the memories of that dark day. Occasionally her sister would come in to sooth her back to sleep although it never really worked she would pretend to fall asleep again for her sister's sake after all she has to work. "Well there's no way I'm falling back to sleep. So might as well get ready for school." Max thought. She swiftly placed her feet on the ground standing straight up toward her dresser. The reflection before her was one she couldn't recognize the girl staring back at her had sad lifeless grey eyes that held no other emotion than misery. Her skin so pale and her hair was longer than its usual shoulder length hair had grown passed her shoulders with no colorful highlights in her black colored her. This girl was Max everyday she looked to find the person she once was but she couldn't she was no where to be seen. Well at least she made a note to herself to cut her hair that was something wasn't it? Grabbing her clothes, she quickly changed out of her pyjamas replacing them with a black shirt that had a hoody with the front saying "Don't Push Me" in bright blue words. With dark blue Jeans that were ripped from her knees and blue and black converse to go. Max brushed down her crazy wavy locks it smoothed its way down giving her no such difficulty. She placed hair in it typical style her somewhat short bangs covered a little bit of her right eye but not much. It hadn't taken much time for Max to ready herself for school all she had left was to brush her teeth and eat breakfast. By the time Max had finished her normal morning routine it would be 6:00 and her older sister would be wide awake getting ready for work. While she patiently awaited her sister's order to leave the apartment to be dropped off at Angel's house, Max grabbed a book from her shelf and sat on her bed reading. Max was quite a book worm she loved reading she always seemed to have a book in hand where ever she went. It was the very few things Max stilled loved doing since her parent's death.

"Okay dress normally but nice. Don't screw up what your going to say. Make sure everything is in place. Oh pick up Max after school and and... Oh what else I am missing? Oh I hope I don't forget anything." April O'Neil's thoughts continued to swirl around her head as she repeatedly made sure nothing could go wrong for today. April worked as a science assistant to the infamous Baxter Stockman and today they would be broadcasted on live tv to introduce this newest technology to help rid this city of their rat problem. April couldn't help but admit out of the things he could've created to help this city why choose to get rid of rats? Though she would never tell him this in person after all she was quite grateful to work with such an intelligent man. Perhaps he had greater plans and was simply trying to warm up the city trying to gain their trust in his work was all that April could come to a conclusion to. April continued to rush around the house grabbing anything she would need her mind was all over the place. Today she had wanted to be their earlier to be not prepared and was just about to leave out the doors when she remembered "Max!" She said. "Oh man I can't believe I almost forgot Max!" She thoughts. Closing the door she rushed her way up the stairs knocking softly on the door. When she heard no response she opened the door slowly as she calling her name. Sitting on the bed was Max simply reading a book she probably has read hundreds of times already. The sight of her made her heart sink for the past year she has tried everything to help Max. Everything she could to bring her energetic and smart little sister back. Nothing has helped their parent's death has brought nothing but misery for all of them especially Max it caused her to lose that child like innocence that one bears when their young. April herself was in deep pain as well sometimes she would forgot and try to call them only to remember their gone. "Max come on. We have to go."April said. April's voice seemed to pull her back into the harsh reality that only a few moments ago hadn't seemed real. Max's mind was stuck in another world far different than her own and now she was pulled back again. Max gave her a simple nod and grabbed her book bag as she got off her bed. Placing the book bag over her shoulders Max slipping past April waking down the stairs. April sighed not knowing what else she could do for her. April followed behind not only were her thoughts filled with worries of her job it was for the most part more focused on Max. Max that was primarily the only person that consumed her thoughts day after day she worried for her well being, day after day she worried if she was eating properly or if she was getting enough sleep. "I have to stop making myself worrying so much" April was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't notice she slammed into her car. "Ow!" April growled at herself for her stupidity. Max looked to her with a look of confusion she knew she was somewhat nervous about today but she hadn't thought she was that nervous.

The drive to Angel's house was painfully slow due April's constant worrries over her sister's saftey and hoping hoping just hoping her sister would stay out of trouble and won't get into any fights. "Okay, I'm going to pick you straight after school. You'll be with me at work all day Mr. Stockman had said it be okay to be there. He just asks not to cause trouble I told him you wouldn't. Anyway make sure you leave quickly, Ok?" April sneaked a glance at her sister looking for any signs indicate she understood. "And NO ABSOLUTELY GETTING INTO FIGHTS. I mean it Max no fights what's so ever." April put more emphasis in her words than needed making sure Max knew how serious was about this. Max simply nodded of course she couldn't promise anything about not getting into fights but she certainly will at least try not to. It wasn't her fought she got into them Max was a nine year old in eighth grade... well technically a ten year old since her birthday was tomorrow but still considerably younger than her classmates. It wasn't Max's fault that she seemed to be a magnet for jerks who think picking on her would some how make them better and be in control. Lately, that has increased since the day she decided to go mute it gave them more fire power to stab especially with the death of her parents it practically was a recipe for disaster. Normally, Max would've ignored them she would either say something witty or she would walk passed them calling them idiots in a different languages. That has drastically changed due to her parent's death they use that against her countless times and Max can not let that go that was something you didn't say.

The drive to Angel's apartment building wasn't long. April would drop her off at Angel's since April start at 7:30 for work and Max's school doesn't start until 8:00. When the time came Max and Angel would just walk to school together. Of course April made sure a grown up would a company them such as Angel's older brother would walk with them which always made April feel that her sister was in good hands. April never allows her sister to travel any where alone unless someone is with her she is a bit more lenient when it's day time but she still perferred a grown up to be with her if possible. April parked in front of the apartment. "I'll see you later. Okay, M&amp;M?" She ruffled Max's hair and smiled at her. While Max just gave her a nod and a small fake smile that April could see right through. April watched as her sister open the car door and walked up the small steps of the apartment opening the door with the a key they had given her since she was there everyday. With just a small wave goodbye she closed the door shut. April leaned against her seat and let out a deep sigh. "Please may this day go well." Was all she said as she drove away to work.

Max unlocked the door that lead to the inside of her best friend's home she was quickly greeted by Angel's grandmother who hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. She always treated Max as her own grandaughter she even had insisted that Max call her granny. In fact she was the closest thing she had to a grandmother. Max's grandparents died when she was very young so she never knew what it was like to have grandparents until she met Angel's grandmother. "Good Morning, Max. How are you today?" She asked. Max gave her a wide smile trying to tell her by her body language that she was doing just fine even though she truly wasn't. Angel's grandmother gave her a sad smile...Oh how she wished she could just take away the pain and misery Max was going through. Angel's grandmother shook her head letting her curly grey locks shake as she did. "Just remember Max in every dark world there's a light all you have to do is find it." She patted Max on the shoulder giving her another hug holding her tightly. "Now go make sure Angel is awake breakfest is just about ready." Angel's grandmother was truly the most sweetest old woman you could ever meet she was kind and gentle you would hardly ever hear her yell or even see a look of a anger. She was always wearing a dress that was just below her knees and it was always a different color and today happened to be purple. Granny began to pull out the needed plates with fragile hands Max was just about to get them for her until Angel's brother beat her to it. He grabbed the plates setting them on the table filled with so much food that it could fill a whole army. "Oh thank you my precious." Granny said. "Oh its no big deal Granny. Oh and Hi Max. I think Angel's still asleep. Can you wake her up?" Max rushed towards her best friend's room. Max opened the door wide knowing full well that Angel was working on yesterday's homework or is fast asleep and today she happened to be asleep.

Just as Max had predicted, Angel was fast asleep on her bed tangled her in covers her hair sprawled all over her face. At least this time around Angel had got ready and then fell back to sleep Max knew excatly what her Angel's normal morning routine. Her brother would wake her up at 6:30 and she would get ready brush her teeth and fall right back to sleep. She was dressed in her normal dark green sweat shirt with its sleeves cut off with red jeans to go with. Is was obviously she hadn't brushed her hair since it was all over the place and wasn't in its normal two pigtails. However, she did manage to somehow not forget to put on the three earings she had on her right ear and one earing on the other better yet Max wondered how on earth did she manage to do that half awake with out stabbing her self. Stuff were littered everywhere in her room that Max had to literally make sure she didn't end tripping herself or end up breaking her head open. Max grabbed the pillow she was peacefully sleeping on and pulled it out along with her covers Unfortantely, for Angel the covers were so tangled and wrapped around her that when Max pulled the blankets she fell with a loud thud. Her body colladed with the ground giving her the wake up call that she needed. Max threw the blankets at Angel preventing her from seeing who had caused her to fall. Pure anger was bubbling to the surface, Angel was just about to kick her big brother's butt for causing her to fall like that but when she ripped the blankets off her face her eyes met grey ones. In that instant all of that anger was wahed down with joy of seeing her best friend of course it was Max why wouldn't it be? She instantly felt stupid for thinking it was her brother Max always the one to wake her up yet their were days when she would think its her brother doing so. "Well Good Morning to you too, Warrior Princess." Angel said getting up on her feet letting out a long yawn as she stretched her arms. Max rolled her eyes at the name and gave her wave of her hand with a smile. Angel was only a year older than Max. The two girls have known each other since Max was six and Angel was seven they simply met at a park and instantly clicked when they both saw a little kid being bullied by some jerk. That's how they met, both of them defended the little boy and even got into a fight with bully who humillately got his own butt whopped by a six and seven year old from then on they become the closest of friends. Angel lost her parents at the age of three so she hardly ever remembers a single thing about them all she has were stories her granny would tell or by photos her brother showed her. Max's parents were the closest thing she had to a mom or dad so when they passed away it hitted hard but not to the extent of how Max is. It kills Angel to see her best friend like this she too has tried her hardest to help Max through this but every time she does Max just pushes her away. Grabbing the brush, Angel brushed down her crazy purple locks into two pigtails. Max handed her black boots and bookbag no words were exchange between the two not because they didn't want to talk but because Max had gone mute. "just wonderful another day of school." Angel thought. Now that she fully dressed and ready for school she could "talk" to Max as they made their way to the kitchen. "So is April ready to be on tv?" Max let out a small smile it wasn't much but it was a small change to her normal emotionless expressions. Max nodded a yes without hestitation she knew her sister would do fine so there was no point in becoming worrisome she'll snap out of it and handle the pressure with ease she always does. "Yeah I think she'll do just fine." They made their to the kitchen which was packed with so much food Granny almost always went overboard when it came to just feeding her three grandchildren she spoiled them with food to no end. Taking their seats at the table Angel's brother, Ryan helped Granny serve the food to each specific person like Angel likes to eat eggs,bacon, and sausage and Ryan likes eat pancakes and bacon the two of them are seriously big eaters. Max used to be the same way for someone so slim she sure could eat a lot no one where all that food went but her eating habbits have drastically changed so Granny only made her eggs since she didn't eat much anymore. Breakfest had to be consumed quickly Max and Angel had school to attend to on time and Ryan had to drop them off and get to work on time. Ryan normally took the train to work and since the school was close to the train he normally just walked with them at least he can make sure that his little sister is there on time it also helped that Max went with her. Saying their goodbyes with kisses on cheeeks for Granny, they left the apartment beginning their journey to school which isn't as long as it seems. Angel messed around with Ryan while Max stood quite no words came out just silence not even laughter made its way out Max would occasionally nod here and there but for the most part she was quite. "Max what do I have to do to help you bring the old you back?" Angel couldn't help but think about what her next plan would be to bring her best friend back. Ryan already had left to the train while Angel and Max made their way to the school entrance were hundreds of kids flooded into the school as the doors were finally opened for entering. "Well we better hurry up if we don't want to be late. See you later!" Angel ran into the enterance at full speed hurrying inside hoping this sudden traffic wouldn't cause her to be late. Max on the other didn't have to worry the 8th graders were on the upper level so getting there was a breeze especially since her lockers were close to her first class. "This is going to be a fun day." Max couldn't help but the feeling of dread dirft inside this place was simply a prison she was forced to attend to for seven hours then leave and repeat the next day Max made her way in.

April felt a sense of relief after leaving work everything was in place and so far nothing had went wrong Baxter Stockman even praised her for her hard work which is saying much since he wasn't the type to compliments others. Not only did work go well but she has not recieved one call from Max's school which brought a an ease to her worries most of her days constist of worrying herself to death about Max. However, she felt lighter knowing that Max was at least making in effort not to get into any trouble. As of now, she was on her way to pick up Max from school she could've left Max to stay over at Angel's house but she had felt that maybe taking her to her work would spark that interest in science or even building things again. Max used to love going with her to work she practically used to beg to come with her so she can see what their latest technological invention was. Sometimes she would suggest on what they could do to improve which would sometimes put Baxter Stockman on the spot it was obvious he didn't appreciate that an 8 year old was telling him how to improve his inventions. April would make sure she stood away from him and out of trouble making sure she simply waited for April in her work station. April parked her vehicle closest to the enterance waiting for the sound of the bells ringing signaling the end of the school day where kids would come pouring out like a flock of shee finally being able to be released out of their fences. Meanwhile, Max was sitting in her seat with a book stuck in her nose ignoring the loud chatter of students that filled the room words were being exchange by one another planing thier big weekend. Max found no point in joining any discussions in fact she had wished her teacher hadn't given them the last few minutes of free time she rather hear the teacher teach a lesson that she's already leanred then hear her class mates talk non stop about how cool their weekend will be or how they think Max can't hear their sudden change of subject was now directed at her. The sound of bells cause Max to jump out her seat with her book in hand and rushed to the entrance that lead to the hallways towards her locker. There wasn't much to take since Max always finished her homework at school and there was no need to study since she already knew everything about the subject they are to be tested on so she only needed to put her books, away grab her bag, and leave. Simple as that. Closing her locker, Max zoomed down the stair navigating passed other kids without bumping or pushing pass them her small height gave the advantage of slipping by someone with ease. Soon enough she out the door with no trouble, no bullies, and the best part was her sister was parked right where she can see her and ran towards her destination in full speed. April watched as Max ran passed everyone heading staright for the car and into the front seat. " Hi Max. How was your day?" April asked while starting up the van. Max simply shrugged her shoulders and looked to her with a bored expression. This was her way of saying "Boreding same as usual" without needing to say anything it was sort of this weird communication they had now. "That boreding huh? Well it won't be breding all your coming with me to work! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Max smiled not a real one but enough to satisfy her sister into thinking she was doing the right thing for her Max knows how much April tries to cheer her up so she tries to act like she somwhat happy about it. April grinned though she knew her sister well enough that smile wasn't a real genuine one but she didn't say anything and drove back to work.

Max has been sittng here for the past hours watching has they repeatly tested the mousers for any errors or malfunctions. Those little robots reminded Max of a baby T-Rex even though their bodies were similar to that of a turkey. The shape of their head was similer to a T-Rex with its oval like head and large metal jaws that are supposedly only to kill the rats looked like they could bit through steel instead. Something about those little robots made Max feel uneasy not because of what they look like but because those things could be use for more than just killing off the rat problem. Their claws were long giving them the ability to climb walls but to any other person those claws were prabably only used to grip the rats under their feet or ran after them. To Max it looked nothing of the sort. These Mousers are controlled by a central computer or a remote control they bear no ability to think on their own so they only do as their commanded like a mindless puppet. "I hope those things are actually meant for what Baxter's says they meant for. If not who knows what havoc those things can cause." Max truly hoped that Baxter Stockman was actually a good scientist and not a screat mad scientist. For some reason ever since Max has been here she can't help feel like something about him seemed off actually no Max has felt that way since the day she met him but always shrugged it off. However, that feeling has grown drastically stronger as of today in fact Max thought she might have even seen a dark aura emitting from him. Max thought that was just preposterous there was no way she was seeing that no one else did whatever she saw must have been a hallucination due to her lack of sleep. "Note to self: Get More Sleep!" Though that odd feeling wouldn't go away something just wasn't right. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to say hello Max." A man in dark skin with a white lab coat button all the way to the bottom greeted Max from behind, the one and only Dr. Baxter Stockman. Max jumped at his sudden appearance she hadn't notice when she stood up to take closer look at the Mousers. Max shook his hand, giving a nod of her head hoping he didn't think it was rude of her for not saying hello back. Those brown eyes even though he was wearing glasses were digging holes through her eyes as they were locked into a stare off it was as if he was trying to read her mind to make sure she knew nothing of his true plans for those robots. Max began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze wanting nothing more to look away that dark aura Max not only felt but also saw made its appearance again and this time it was much stronger than before causing the need to be away from him even more. "This guy better leave or I think I'm going to scream." Dr. Stockman knew this child has great intelligence in fact he would admit she was quite a gifted robotics genius which is all the more reason to keep an eye on the girl when he saw her walk to his Mousers for a better look he was almost scared she had figured out his true intentions. As it is her older sister was also just as gifted but she was easier to keep in the dark where as Max a child he hardly knew only heard of maybe might not be as easy to keep away after all children at that age are curious about everything and you know the saying curiosity killed the cat . Max showed no signs of feeling uneasy knowing if that's what he wanted then he would not get the satisfaction of him knowing he can intimidate her into submission. "Is in it wonderful? My invention will cut down our rat problem with ease. No more of those pestering rats." He stated. Max felt a twinge of anger she hated the way he spoke about those creatures yes they may not be the prettiest or cleanest but their still animals none of the less. They do what they have to survive and live. That need to put a distance was literally testing her patience and sanity if he didn't get away from her soon she'll be the one to push him away. " the NewsTv crew are here."April announced. "Oh thank goodness April! Thank you thank you thank you!" "Well l hope you enjoy today's presentation, Max." With that left to welcome the crew already explaining where he wanted them to be and how to do it. "What did he talk to you about?" April asked. April notice there was no way for Max to answer that question without the use of words so she mumbled a never mind and went off to help out. Taking a deep breath, Max went back to sit down feeling much more relaxed no longer feeling uneasy but comfortable. Something about that man was not right that was something Max knew for sure.

The camera crew were all set and ready surrounding their cameras on a medium sized table that had a blanket draped over it. "Okay Max just stay near the camera crew and just avoid accidentally coming out on TV okay?" April said. April barely needed any make up really she always thought her older sister had this natural beauty with her red hair tied up in a bun and short bangs with long lives of hair fell down at both sides of her face. She was glad April didn't decide to do anything with her hair because she looked just find she also didn't wear anything too fancy or anything just her purple shirt and beige pants that somewhat hide under her long white lab coat. Nodding he'd head Max moved from her spot and stood next to a woman that did your make up when it was needed. "Alright we will start in 3...2...1" A man holding the camera counted of their second until air and began rolling the camera this was no visible for people to see. A woman's voice began to speak about the presentation even though she was not seen on camera.

"In a press conference today at Stocktronics Inc., New York leading New technology firm. Founder and CEO Docter Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation."

Baxter Stockman:" A wise man once said build a better mouse trap and the world will lead a path to your door. I say let the path began. For I Dr. Baxter Stockman have designed the solution to he city's ever growing rat problem. Ladies and gentleman... I give the ultimate expression of termination technology Stocktronics Mousers."

Removing the blanket, the Mousers was finally making its dramatic appearance to the world at least to Max the unveiling of the Mousers was dramatic.

"My lab assistant, April O'Neil. Will release several rats into the simulation chamber. April, proceed my dear."

Max watched as the poor defenseless rats were sent into their ultimate doom not wanting watch as those things get gobbled up by those Mousers Max looked away covering her ears so she wouldn't hear the screeching of the rats as they get eaten by those robots.

Baxter Stockman: "Now observe the sheer genius of my Mouser in action."

Baxter Stockman released the Mousers to find the rats into the chamber and exterminate them.

Max turned to look again only to see all those dozen rats were all gone eaten by that one Mouser.

Baxter Stockman: "And the Mousers search and retrieval functions are all in controlled by a mother computer."

The presentation was now complete everyone in New York City will finally see his amazing Mousers that will put all exterminators out of business at least that's how Max views this whole Mousers thing. If he really wanted to help this city couldn't be something more he could've done to do so? April and Dr. Stockman were near the supercomputer researching the presentation again as April marveled over the fact she herself is working with The Baxter Stockman.

"Oh this is great. My friends, my family will finally see I really do work with the Baxter Stockman."

"You flatter me, Miss O'Neil. I like that." Baxter said with a smug look on his face. Max knew for one thing that this man was known for his brain not for his humility that's for sure.

"Isn't wonderful, Max? Your big sister's was on tv!" April said with joy. Max gave her best I'm so proud of you smile she didn't want to bring April's big day into a depressed one just because she felt like it.

A sudden beep came from the mother computer indicating some of the Mousers went missing in action. "That's strange...I was running a routine diagnostic check. Half of the Mouser prototypes aren't even transmitting. It's like they just vanished."April said. "Hmmmmm I'm sure it's nothing April. Probably just a computer glitch. I'll have an assistance tech go over it in the morning."

"But what if the Mousers have been tampered with. We should go all their transmission backups." "That won't be necessary, April. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm expecting an important call from a significant financial banker." He left through the door leading to his main office. Max didn't like how he gripped April's chair and gritted his teeth as he told her to stop. Now April was becoming suspicious as to he what he was really up to. She found it strange that he was persistent on not looking into the issue further. April felt like he was hiding something. Max's bad feeling was so far right he acted so strange like he was trying hard to hide his dirty little secret. "Max can you me hack into the systems?" April whispered Max gave her nod. "Okay after you help me do this I want you to go straight to the police. Who know what could happen okay?" Max didn't shake her head she simply went toward the door and leaned her ears in with April following behind as she too tried to listen to the conversation.

Baxter Stockman: "The Mousers will be ready when I decide their ready. Our first field test...

Anonymous: "was a complete failure! I do not tolerate failure."

Baxter Stockman: "Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist. The test was suppose to expose any possible design flaws. As a result, I've already upgraded the Mousers for greater durability. And I assure you they will perform flawlessly for the next phase of the plan."

Anonymous: "They have better, Dr. Stockman for your sake."

A gasp escaped April's mouth she was in utter shock that The brilliant could turn out so bad he had so much potential only to end as a criminal. Somewhere inside April felt that maybe just maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed to be maybe he was doing it for the city? No, she knew far better than to blind herself from the truth whatever he was up to it was up to her to stop it. For some reason Max didn't seem to be shocked she's had that eerie feeling that he was up to no good since she's been here this conversation just proved her suspicions were right. Though she was disappointed that someone like him would take this path. The sound of his footsteps cause April and Max to quickly scurry into the positions he had last seen them. April continued to be "busy" on the computer while Max quickly grabbed a book from her school bag and pretend to read as her sister worked. The door slide open revealing the suppose brilliant and honest man as he made his way out. "Good night April, dear. Try not work too late. You know I not like to pay overtime. Good night, Max." April turned her chair to face him as Max moved her book down nodding at him with a wave good bye. "Good night, Dr Stockman." April said. The both of them watched as the he went into the elevator. As soon as the door closed, Max and April made their way inside his office heading straight for his computer. April sat in his chair and began her magic as Max stood next to her waiting for April to give the command to hack in. "Now let's find out what kind of plan you've been cooking up with those Mousers, Dr. Stockman." April typed away inside she was able to in so far however and print of a foot made visible on the computer screen and would not allow her to go in any further without the authorization of Dr. Stockman. "Whatever he's going he taking measures to keep it hidden. Max do you think you can?" Max nodded a yes. April moved a bit to give her sister space to do what Max does best hack in to computer systems was like a game to her. All Max had to do was by pass the security systems without triggering any alarms or from him receiving any indication that someone had entered in his computer. That should be easy right?

Max managed to do all that in less than a minute which probably had to be a new record. Max clicked on the weird foot print that looked like a baby T-Rex' s footprint and this time it went through without any complication. "Thanks Max. I got it from here."April said. "I've never seen an icon like that before." April was expecting a bunch files to pop up instead the two shelves split open to reveal a hidden elevator leading who knows where. "What is..."

"Okay Max I want you to call the police and leave here. Okay? No matter what do not I REPEAT do not go in. Okay?" April grabbed her little sister by the shoulders and looked into her eyes giving her a serious wanting look to please listen to her words. Max stared into her green eyes saying nor doing nothing to indicate she was actually going to listen to her that's because she wasn't. April didn't have time to question her sister further she just had to hope her sister would to her for once though the chances for that were zero to nothing. Rushing toward the hidden elevator and pressed the button leading her down. Max watched as her sister disappeared into the elevator leading her down. "There is no way I'm letting her go alone." She refused to stand by while her April risked her life to save others she was not going to lose another family member and watch them die in front of her eyes knowing she could've done something. Running to grab her book bag from the other room, Max then made her toward the computer, clicked on the icon again, and rushed into the elevator. There was just no way Max was going to leave her big sister there alone who knows what could be done there.

The elevator went down with rapid speed forcing Max to hold on to the rails for support. "Oh my goodness. What the heck is all this? How bad is this suppose rat problem?" This was like a factory that continuously produced so many Mousers that Max can even count. This was not good at all. Max continued to walk through the walk only to freeze her steps. "Something like this has to have security." Searching for any security systems or cameras, when Max bend down a bit only to find a red light glowing on the side it was a camera used to recognize certain personal specifically Dr. Stockman which means it probably already alerted an intruder. "Oh no April..." Max didn't have time to finish her thought because suddenly she felt an arm wrapped around her neck sucking the air eight out of her. "Don't do anything dumb unless you want to see your sister alive." A wave of panic flooded through Max she could of easily slipped out of his grasp if it weren't the fact that he threatened to kill his sister. Dr. Stockman push Max forward forcing her to follow his lead. April was on the computer trying to figure out what Dr. Stockman was truly up to she hadn't expected this to happen. "Now now Miss O'Neil that would be telling. An army of Mousers would make me a rich and powerful man." "Max!" April felt a sense of panic and fear for her sister's safety she can not be harmed cause of this. It would be all her fault if anything happened to her she held never forgive herself. With a sudden push Max was literally thrown into April's arms. April gripped her hard catching her making sure she wouldn't plummet to the ground then she hide Max behind her if he would try hurt to them in any possible way at least she would take the first hit and not Max. "But...aren't You already a rich and powerful man." "Ah Miss O'Neil..So brilliant yet..so naive I would truly miss working with you however sad to say I will not miss that little brat trying to "improve" my already brilliant and perfect work." The way he spoke gave Max shivers that dark black aura gave off a murderous feel something inside he not planning to shut their mouths by begging to. "What you mean I'm fired?" April hoping to find the light in the situation tried not to panic and jump to any conclusions that he might actually want to kill them, right? "In a matter of speaking." A robotic gripper wrapped its claws around Max's small body licking her up separating her from April as a another arm wrapped April as well. Max began to struggle against the claws however much o her dismay every time she did the claws would simply tighten preventing for any possibility for escape. Both April and Max were dropped in with freshly made group of Mousers ready for their first command. "I'm afraid I can't let you nor your sister live, Miss O'Neil. You've both have seen far too much already and well let's just say I have trust issues." began telling away in the super computer already giving the Mousers a new target to exterminate: April and Max-Anne O'Neil. April took of her lab coat and grabbed my arm as soon as the Mousers were activated she took off running with me dragging behind. "Max come on! I thought I told you to contact the police!" April already yelling at Max for her disobedience to Max that just seemed normal no matter where they we're April always made sure that she never approves of Max doing the exact opposite of what she told her NOT to do. April grabbed a fire extinguisher pressing the button hoping that somehow it could protect the both of them only to be left with failed standard of what it was suppose to do. One Mouser was close to even butting April's leg off until she wacked it with fire extinguisher instead leaving a crushed Mouser. In Max's head she should've done that first instead of spraying it! More upon more came at them at full speed April try to wack another one instead this one just happened to grab the can of he fire extinguisher with its teeth and crushed it like it was candy exposing the pink filling inside instead this pink filling happened to the powder inside to extinguish the flames. Pink clouds filled the entire area they were on giving them that small advantage they both needed to flee form those Mousers running toward the big opening that lead to the sewers. "You can run but you hide from my Mousers."

April grabbed her sister's arm fearing that she'll lose her in this pink mist they were stuck in. Trying to find their way out of this April took a turn jumping landing in the sewerage water that was least of their problems all that mattered now was her and Max's survival. Max was practically scared out of her mind what we're they going to do Max gripped her bags handles. April lead them to various tunnels picking randomly at a time there was no time to think just do. For being so small those robots were certainly fast. April wasn't a big fan of rats but as of now she knew exactly how they felt being chased by Mousers she literally felt like a rat herself. It seemed like they were traveling in circles forever each turn they took was another turn they had to decide to take all over again. April repeatedly looked back to see if any had managed to find their way to them while Max looked forward looking out for any that came in front and now these things had somehow found a way to block their original path. Max jumped in front of her sister stopping her from running straight into the jaws of one of Mousers that had pounced on its prey like a lion. Mouser had managed to cut a deep gash on Max's forehead with its jaws if it wasn't because April had yanked her book bag backwards that thing would've taken a huge chunk of her head making Max feel queasy at the thought of that. April pulled them both into the way they came in but those things were there showing off their all so pretty pointed jaws April and Max ran through another tunnel as they followed behind. April tripped over her own feet, Max grabbed her own arm and helped her to feet despite the raging throb on her forehead. To Max's horror they were at a dead end there was no way out not even the way they came in they were doom. Those things were going make sure there was nothing left of them when their done crunching their bodies. Max felt a liquid fall down her she wiped it away thinking it's sweat only to realize a red liquid was on the back of her hand. April held her sister close shielding those things just as they were about to pounce on the her April letting out a terrible scream as they did. April was waiting for their jaws to pierce through her flesh protecting Max was the only thing she really wanted to do. Nothing came no bite not even a scratch was on April nor Max she opened her eyes that she hadn't even realized she had closed to see those things being crushed and destroyed by some unknown saviors. Max watched as they took those things out within seconds she thought it was pretty cool how they did it. April kept Max behind her, her overprotective nature still taking its control her instinct to protect her sister was still the most vital thing right now. There looked to be about four guys though it was hard to see because they hide in the shadows. "Oh oh Thank you...Thank you soooo much. You saved our..." Suddenly one of their saviors had made a appearance, Max couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man or green guy was well green and wearing an orange mask and apparently had three fingers? "Hey how ya doing?" Just then, right then and there April fainted falling backwards onto Max as she struggled to keep sister from slamming her self against ground below. Her weight was crushing poor Max but the Orange mask guy had taken her off her holding April bridal style as he said. "Hey so, can I keep her?" Max knew he was playing around by the humor in his voice. All eyes were planted on her now Max didn't like how all them stood in the shadows still not keen on revealing themselves like the Orange one did as if they were expecting her to scream. What was their to scream about? They had saved them didn't they? Max didn't feel their as any need to scream for help although one thing did repeatedly go through her mind as of now her life had just got more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2-Meet and Greet

Four plain white were staring right at Max, their pupils were hidden behind masks they wore. Max kept a hand on her forehead hoping it would stop the blood from dripping down to her face. All stood quite and still only the sounds all the waters that flowed through the sewers were the only thing that kept it from being dead quite. _"What Am I suppose to do say hello? I don't talk anymore..." _Max didn't know what to do she was curious yet for some reason she wasn't scared she felt safe.

The aura that Max seen emitting from Dr. Stockman was showing itself again but this time these four were emitting a white warm light without that creepy feeling it was more warm safe even. "_Why am I the only who sees this?" "_Are you okay?" Finally another made his way into the light his color of skin was different than that of the one who carried her unconscious sister. His skin was a mixture between a really light brown mixed in with a really yellowish green. He looked just as bulky as the others his mask a color of purple with a belt strapped around his waist as a stick stuck out on his well shell. Caps covered both his elbows and knees with brown sports tape wrapped around his wrist.

Max didn't respond to the question the answer was quite obvious enough since her hand was still covering her bleeding and throbbing wound. "Are you hurt?" Slowly he began to move closer to her, his steps were careful and cautious as if she was a deer and would run away if felt threatened. However, Max stood still giving him permission to move closer and he did. Max gave him a nod yes.

"You don't have to be scared. We're not going to hurt you." Max simply looked at him she didn't know how to tell him she wasn't scared of him without the use of words. "Don those things might come back. We need to leave." Max looked to the direction of the voice trying to see through the thick shadows that kept them hidden. "Look I promise we won't hurt you. You need to come with us we'll keep you safe I promise we don't mean any harm." He took out his hand for her to take, slowly Max reached out to take her hand in his all though it felt weird considering he only had three fingers.

Max gripped his hand a bit the pain on her head increased it began give her a burning sensation as she applied a bit of pressure to stop the bleeding. "Oh man I can't leave you like this..." Donatello instantly tried finding ways to help wrap the wound with something to stop the bleeding temporarily. Then his eyes landed on her hoody, if he could just cut a piece of it off it could be enough to wrap around her injured head. "Raph pass me your sia." A shadow shifted its position at first freezing before handling over a three pointed blade to Donatello.

"_So his name is Don and the other is Raph. But what's with the sia?" _Max's face scrunched up in confusion not seeing what he was planning to do. "Okay I'm just going a chop off some your hood so I can use it to wrap up your head. Is that all right?" With a nod, Max turned her back to him giving him her trust. Taking the blade in his hand he began tearing off the fabric of the hoody, eventually coming to a satisfied end to the length. Max turned to face him again removing her hand, with gentle hands he gently wrapped the cloth directly on top of the ugly gash all the way around her head. "Donatello we really need to leave." Donatello took hold of Max's hand again gently tugging her in the direction they were heading too.

Max didn't mind it too much in fact she felt a bit safer now that he held her hand knowing if those things did make a return he'd be there to keep her out of harms way. Still Max wasn't too keen on getting attached she was starting to become frighten at the fact that she might be growing attached to them all ready and that was something she did not want to happen. The direction they were heading too had much better lighting giving

Max the opportunity to get a better view of all of them. The one that had previously spoken to Don was taking the lead out of here. He wore a similar mask to that of Don except his was a blue color and his skin was a little green than the others. However he wore the same brown strap across his chest with elbow pads,knee caps,and brown sports tape wrapped around his wrist. He carried a weapon of his own two blades carried on the back of his shell. The other that walked somewhat closely behind wore a red mask his skin a darker green with the same knees caps, elbow pads, and sports tape wrapped around his wrist. A brown belt wrapped around his waist where it held a sia at each side. The one carrying her unconscious sister wore an orange mask with same attire as the others except for the occasional belt that held his nun chucks in place at each side ready for battle.

The strangest thing to Max was how calm she was to all of this as far as she knew she was aware of how real this was, there was no need to convince her otherwise. She believed it without any hesitation or any reason to feel at war with herself over the events that had occurred. "_Man, I wonder how April is going to believe any of this!" _Max couldn't help but think about the way her sister would react to any of this.

Donatello was quite surprised at how the girl made no attempt to flee or even scream at their appearance. She even let him go as far as holding onto her hand to which she still currently clings onto every now and then she'll grip his hand. When he look to see what could possibly be the problem he is only left with a thoughtful expression her eyes weren't even on him they just looked straight ahead without any sense of purpose. Obviously her mind was in another world though he would like to understand why she hasn't spoken a single word. He had tried to speak to her earlier when they had rescued her and April but she hadn't said anything she would only nod or simply give him a blank expression.

There was multiple answers to this issue 1.) She is death which can't be it since she heard what he's saying. 2.) She simply too traumatized to speak. Which also can't be it since she doesn't look like she's in some sort of paralyzed in fear in fact she looks sad. When he looked in her eyes those grey orbs looked sad and alone. Never had he seen a child who was probably about maybe nine or ten look so lost and heartbroken. "_I wonder what's wrong with her?" _What puzzled him the most was why those Mousers suddenly had a taste for human flesh specifically April's and the girl's. "_They know something that can help us." _

Michelangelo wasn't a least bit worried about how this whole thing was going to turn out. He preferred to look at the brighter side of this whole issue: he finally spoke to a human without needing to be in disguise yes it didn't turn out as he had hoped it would but what else can he expect they were weird looking. It was only natural for the woman to scream and then faint. He was grateful that the little girl didn't scream at their appearances nor did she faint making it one less unconscious body to carry. Though he founded it odd that she hasn't said a single world she never responded to any of Don' s questions only nodding was her only way of communicating. "_She must be shocked in fear or something." _

He didn't put too much thought into it what he really wanted to know was how their Sensai going to feel about this. They shouldn't be in too much trouble after all what choice did they have. Of course their father would understand but still their Sensai' s reaction is still one he would not like to see. Then their was the creepy little baby T-Rex of robots roaming in the sewers for a purpose other than limiting the rat infestation and there is also that major detail of those things deciding that it had enough chopping up rats so it decided to taste human flesh instead. "_Good thing we got there on time. I don't even want to think about what would happen if we hadn't." _April was still unconscious in his arms he truly hoped that she would stay that way until they made it back home. He didn't want to end up dropping her because she moved to much or screamed at him or something.

"_Oh this is just great we just exposed ourselves right into then hands of two human beings." _Raphael wasn't too thrill about any of this he didn't regret saving them he wasn't heartless it's just doing so risked his family's protection. As of now it was being threatened not only because of those things but also because of April and the girl. Two human beings know they're existence which could lead to a whole new problem since they don't know they can be trusted or not. It's bad enough that Raph and his brothers had to deal with those stupid chopping robots destroying their home and now destroying whatever's in their path._ "Oh that Stockman fool is going to get a serious beating." _

Leonardo didn't know what to think of all this especially now that they had two human beings who needed a safer place to stay. All this madness all revolving around the Mousers there purpose still remained a mystery. Hoping to find an answer only to be led to a dead end though they did manage to save two lives and April happened to know about those things. "_Maybe she knows what's going on." _However, this wasn't his only worry or even fear his focus was mostly directed on how their sensai was going to react to this. They were suppose to be remained unseen hiden in secret from those from above or avoid humans in general not only did they get seen but they were taking _tw_o human beings to their home. Rules... they broke the most vital and golden rule: Never ever speak or even be seen by a human. "_Sensei is a reasonable father. He'll understand we had no choice in the matter. We couldn't just leave them to die that isn't the right thing to do. They needed help and help them we did. That's all that matters." _Leonardo just hoped for best considering the circumstances they've been left in.

Max could hardly believe how huge their home was even the way it was displayed gave you that warm, comfortable, and homie feeling. Everywhere held its own place it's own purpose it was simple to navigate through and it didn't take a genius to know where the kitchen or entertainment area were. Although their home was quite a comfortable place for being in a sewer, Max couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with them. Ever since they walked closer to home the more nervous and anxious they seem to have gotten almost as if they didn't want to return.

"_Wonder what's up with them?" _They began to slow their pace as they walked toward the middle of their home dragging as much time as possible no words were said just silence. Max feeling the sudden nervousness and fear spreading into the air began to grow inside her own heart causing her to still hold onto Donnie' s hand and walk closely behind Don. Max looked to see if her sister was still in good hands with relief she was okay still in a unconscious state but alive. A dark figure still hidden in the darkness of the room he currently came out of made his way toward them. That dark figure was a walking and most likely talking rat. "What has happened?" His dark black eyes flickered to an unconscious April and a shocked Max who stared in awed. _"There are more of them?" _

His eyes took a deadly glare that a spread a rush of shivers down Max's spine she felt like she just got caught doing something wrong even though Max hasn't done anything. Instantly she gripped Don' s hand squeezing the life out of his poor hand she moved closer to him not liking one bit that she was being cut down to size by a mere look of intimidation. "Master Splinter we can explain." Leonardo was the first to make his way through already prepared to begin their story of being discovered. "Not that I don't agree with you Leo. But I need to clean up her wound and April need to be put on the couch. If that's all right with you Sensai." Max felt a breath of air fill into her lungs she didn't realize she was holding her breath. Master Splinter' s eyes changed to a more calming expression a look of patience he let out a sigh. "Yes of course. Please do."

"Come one you can sit over here." Don led Max to the entertainment area sitting her down on a small couch that was only capable of holding one person. April was placed on the other longer couch diagonal from where Max sat. "Wait here I'll get the medical supplies okay." Max just gave him a nod then he walked away to retrieve the needed supplies. She was left alone with the three others and her unconscious sister who still hasn't awaken from her sudden slumber. "So what has happened?" The rat spoke once again his eyes trained Leonardo waiting for an answer. It wasn't long until Don returned with the needed medical supplies. "Alright this might hurt a little okay?" Max simply gave him a nod signaling him an okay to go a head.

Don grabbed the alcohol pouring it onto the cloth just enough to clean the wound. Don honestly gave his best efforts to try not to inflict any pain but despite not wanting to hurt her anymore than she already is the alcohol will surely burn since it cleaning her wound it didn't help that he had to apply a bit of pressure.

Max flinched as soon as the cold liquid touched her open wound feeling the burning sensation wash over her nasty gash. "Sorry..." Don said with sympathy he honestly wanted to some how take 're pain away or at least try to distract her from. As his brothers explained to their sensai of the events that had taken placed, Don figured he should just talk to the girl after all his brothers didn't need him to explain anything they had that covered.

_"Okay maybe I should try talking to her I mean I don't even know her name. She doesn't even know mine..." _"I know this might be a little late to say this but my name is Donatello." Even though his eyes were primarily focused on her wound he still gave her a friendly smile. Max remained quiet not sure on how to respond without using any words so she did the only thing she always did she just nodded and gave him a smile in return.

_"Well she smiled at me but I wonder why she hasn't spoken to me?"_ Don finished cleaning the wound the only thing left was to wrap it up in bandages. "Can you talk?" Don felt bad for sounding so blunt as soon as those words left his mouth but really he didn't have a choice the girl hasn't spoken to him. Hear only response was a shook of her head: No. No was her answer she either couldn't speak or didn't want too he had no clue whatever the answer was it was going to make things complicated to getting answers since she could only answer yes or no questions. With gentle hands he wrapped the bandages around her head covering the wound whole.

As soon as he was finished, Max took off her book bag fishing through her bag for an object that could help in this predicament she was in. This object was just an ordinary white board with a erasable black marker that included an Eraser on its cap. Donatello was already well aware of her intentions she was going to use the white board to communicate with all of them.

Max quickly began to write on the white board when she was done she flipped it over: "My name is Max-Anne O'Neil. Just call me Max." He read the words out loud though not loud enough to disturb the conversation between his brothers and their father. "Well it's nice to meet you Max." Donatello smiled finally relieved to have learned the girl's name at last. That feeling was sadly short lived when his brain decided to come to realize this girl was younger too young which meant she has parents...parents who are probably out worried sick for their missing daughters.

"Do you need to call your parents? To make sure they know your okay?" Instantly Max's grey eyes turned hard like a raging storm swirling inside those grey orbs her eyes showing the only emotions that stood out that could be easily read was pain, anger, and sadness all warped into a raging storm in her eyes. Donatello immediately regretted asking he has never seen so much emotion go through ones eyes before especially from some one so young. Max wrote rather quickly she hated this she absolutely hated having to explain that she was a parent less child a child who lost her parents by a stupid drunken driver and the worst part is she was the lone survivor of that crash. "No I don't. It's only me and my older sister April."

The words were short and to the point there was no way she was explaining how she lost them so she hoped he wouldn't ask why after-all Max felt she made it clear in her own way not to ask. Donatello responded with a simple "Oh." He didn't know how to respond to that message of course the don't ask why vibe was indeed made pretty clear so he didn't push the subject further.

Silence settled its way between them feeling he offended her in some way even though it was completely unintentional. He wanted to know what she and April knew about those Mousers but he felt maybe it was best to wait for her sister to awaken rather than accidentally mailing her upset again.

Max had taken notice of the silence that filled the room and it wasn't just between her and Don the others were now done talking. Currently they were looking straight at Max as the giant rat made his way towards her gesturing for Don to move so that he could be right in front of her. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?" He spoke with a kind gentle voice which was a drastic change from the way he was earlier he no longer showed any hostility towards Her. Max grabbed her marker and began to write.

Master Splinter was taken by surprise by her actions confused as to what the child was doing. Just before he can even ask her anything, the white board was turned over showing the message: "I'm all right." Master Splinter was still baffled over the fact that she was using this method of communication however he did not ask why whatever the reason may be for her lack of use of her words was hers only To know. "Well I am glad you are all right. My name is Splinter and these are my sons as you may have met them already." One by one they each came to introduce themselves at last giving Max the knowledge of their names now knowing what to call them if she ever spoke again. "My name is Max-Anne O'Neil." Once again Max introduced herself again.

"Can you talk?" Michelangelo blurted out the question catching Max off guard. Quickly erasing the previous message she wrote: No. "Why?" Again he pressed further into the subject he was pushing it Max could tell it was just in his nature to press on completely oblivious to how Max in a way was trying to tell him: I'm not going to tell you so that's that. But unfortunately for Max he didn't seem to catch on with the memo.

"Mikey stop pestering her. Look you don't have to answer that. We just want to know what you know about those Mousers and why they were after you and your sister?" Oh how thankful she was of Don for saving her from explaining the reasoning behind her refusal to speak or utter a single word to anyone. Just before Max could begin to write the sound of rustling and mumbles came from the red head who was currently on the couch. "I will go and make tea some thing tells me she will not handle this very lightly." Splinter made his way into the kitchen leaving the others with both Max and April.

April continued you to stir in her sleep, Max stood right in front of her hoping it would somehow make this whole situation more real to April. April slowly opened her eyes her first sight was Max as of right now April hadn't gotten a full grasp of her surroundings just yet. "Oh man you wouldn't believe the dream I had Max. Talking turtles fighting robots. Did we stay up late watching TV again? I mean seriously what were we watching it was the weirdest...thing... I've...ever...seen?!"

April slowly came to realize that this was not only her room or even home but four other figures stood behind a bandaged Max who stood giving her a "please don't scream or yell." smile. Panic was itching it's way in the more she stared at them the more delusional she made herself think she was. Poor April was beyond of any words she was more than freak out by the whole thing it didn't help that one of them pushed Max gently to the side as he came close but not to close to her face to say hi. To which she responded with a scream rather than a warm greeting in return causing him to shriek as well. "Please don't do that. I almost jumped out of my shell." Mikey clutched his chest taking in deep breaths as he spoke. April could hear Max giggle at his reaction to Max it seemed like he overreacted just a bit. Her attention was then drawn to his hands staring at what seemed to be only three fingers causing more panic to flood into April's body.

"It only has three fingers!" April squeaked gripping the pillow over her head trying to wake herself up from what she believed to be the craziest dream in her life! Revealingly trying to convince herself that she was asleep rather than awake. Max let out a huff and walked to her panicked sister tapping her shoulder. April stopped with her odd way of waking up and stared at her sister the only normal thing in this weird dream until... A sudden light bulb moment struck April on the head she was now convinced that her sister was merely pranking her right? It had to be the only real solution to all this she wasn't crazy no it was Max messing with her head as always.

"Of course! Max how the heck did you do all this?" Max gave her puzzled looked not understanding the question however April didn't take it too lightly she glared at her younger sibling. "Max you aren't fooling anyone. This is all just a big prank right? Well it isn't funny anymore!" Max shook her head no repeatedly no desperately trying to prove her innocence to her sister. Rushing back to her original seat she grabbed her white board quickly scribbling down "THIS IS NOT A PRANK NOR DREAM. THIS IS REAL!"

In big bold letters showing the urgency in her words. Noticing the seriousness in not only in Max's writing but also her face didn't hold even an ounce of deceitfulness. "So this has to be a dream right?...Yes this is a dream that's the only logical solution! I'm asleep and dreaming that for some reason I can't wake up from!. Max your right your not pranking me." Max slapped her hand against her forehead causing her to wince in pain because she slammed her hand against her wound.

Max shoved her white boards into her sisters's face trying hard to convince her this was reality. However April didn't seem to catch on refusing to beleive that any of this was in fact real. "Look this is just a dream a weird dream. I'm seeing four talking turtles because I want Max to talk and make friends. that explain why Max is also here!" April continued to talk to herself trying to come up with reasonable explanations on why she was seeing all these weird people or turtles.

"This isn't going very well." Don said. "Come on, we haven't had much practice talking to humans! It's going to take a little time." Mikey said trying to sound optimistic about the situation. "Max can't you talk her? Or maybe somehow prove to her were not your imaginary friends?" Mikey asked a frustrated Max. She let out a frustrated sigh looking at him with a hopeless expression shrugging her shoulders. Raph felt that maybe he should take the initiative to just ask her what she knew there seemed to be no point in trying to convince her they were real so why not just get to the point? "Hey you.." "What?"

"What you know about those Mousers robot things?" Raph asked. "Well first I thought they were cleaning up the city's rat problem. But then I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman said..." As if a giant brick had landed on top of April's head she came to understand that she was literally talking to them. "Oh no I'm talking to it." Leo looked at her weird asking "What?" "I'm talking to it. To you! Okay April calm down these are Max's new strange friends. You should definitely talk to them because that would be the polite thing to do. Soon enough you'll wake up from this crazy dream. So everything will be just fine. Hello Max's new friend!" April proceeded to play along to her dream hoping the more and more she pretended it was real the more likely she'll wake up from this weird yet freaky dream.

Leo not wanting April to panic even further he simply played along as well returning the greeting even asking her how she was doing. "Oh I'm fine! Everything is absolutely great. Isn't everything just wonderful Max? Max aren't your friends just great! Hahahaha." April continued to laugh that is until she saw Master Splinter thats when things went from back to worse. "Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions." "Your a..." And once again Max's beloved older sister has now just fainted and it only took a few words from Master Splinter! Max slapped her white board against her face not caring if it caused her wound pain she was simply too frustrated with her sister to care. "You sure have a way the ladies Master Splinter. Now what do we do?" Don asked. "Max do you think you can get your sister to relax or something?" Max sighed there was only one way her sister would wake up again and frankly April nor the guys will like it.

"Why don't we just nudge her or something?" Leo suggested. "I'll snap her out of it." Raph said. "Raphael No!" Master Splinter protested against his son taking matters into his own hand knowing full well of the outcome. Michelangelo grew tiresome of the situation he held no ideas to solve the conflict so he might as well chill and deal with it at hand when April awoke again. "Somebody get me when she wakes up." Mikey laid on a beach seat relaxing at the sound of loud tunes blaring in his ears.

Max thought of only two options: Option 1 consist of Max screaming and acting like she was in grave danger which will surely wake April up and snap out of it or option two she can wake her to loud noises such as music. Both options will get April to snap out of it but it just might get her in trouble that until she realizes it was just a way to wake her up. Max decided option two was much more preferable since it didn't include Max screaming and it won't give her sister a heart attack.

Max didn't tell them of her plan since they were too busy coming up with a plan themselves. Max made her way toward Mikey poking him out of his little trance . His eyes peeked open noticing the girl looking down on him. "What?" Mikey didn't need to put the volume down you since she didn't speak and would only write what she needed you to know. Neverless , Max didn't seem to write anything on her white board she only pointed to his music player. Giving her an unsure look, he took off his headphones and pointed to his music . "You want this?" He asked. Max nodded. "Um okay." Mikey handed her his music player before he could even ask her why she went straight to April.

Ten pairs of eyes stared at Max curious as to what she was going to do. Squeezing her way in, Max placed the headphones in April's ears and put the music player as loud as it could possibly go. "Max, what are you..."Don didn't finish his question when Max pressed the play button and April suddenly woke up throwing the headphones off. April looked way beyond furious from the looks of it wasn't the first time Max had done something like that. "Max what the heck was that for?"

Max just gave her a sweet innocent smile . It wasn't long before April again realized four giant turtles and a rat standing right behind Max. April eyes shifted to her sister and then the turtles and the rat it seemed to go that way for few seconds until her eyes stayed on her sister. "Okay I'm still dreaming right?" April asked. Max shook her head no. "This HAS to be some kind of joke or I'm in endless dream loop." Sitting next to April, shook her head no again then pointed to her bandaged head. April confused at first then catch on as a memory of those Mouseres chasing after them had managed to land a strike on Max. She touched the top of her head recollecting the moment she fainted and right before she did she saw a giant turtle.

" You really aren't messing with me are you?" Max sighed looking at her older sister with annoyance. A cup of tea was given before her to take hoping it would sooth her panic state Master Splinter made just for her. "Here it will help." Master Splinter said. April mumbled a thank you grabbing the cup in her hands and staring at her reflection still debating rather she was in reality or maybe in coma or something.

Several Hours later...

Max can still see the swirling inner conflict in April's green eyes so she took the white board and began to write. The message read: Friday at 7:05pm.

April read the message while the others looked in confusion April knew exactly what it meant. It was the time and day of the car accident that took her parents life. April sighed finally believing that this was no mere dream it was reality and reality had just got a lot weirder. "So this is really real. And I'm not dreaming."

She blew over the hot tea taking small sips careful not burn her own mouth. "Are you alright now?" Leo asked. "I think so... I mean I think I'm starting to believe this is real and the weirdest thing that ever happened to me or I'm in a dream that I just can't wake up from." April turned to her sister looking at her straight in the eye and said "Max-Anne O'Neil this better not be a prank." Max gave her a blank stare nodding her head No. April let out a deep sigh she trusted in Max's word well her nod besides Max hasn't tried to prank her for the longest time its been a year since the last time Max has ever pulled a prank on her.

" I don't need take you to the hospital right?" April asked a bit more concerned. She just realized that those things had managed to take a bit out of Max. Max nodded her head No. "Are you sure?" Max again shook her head No. "So are you okay then?" Mikey asked . "Yeah I guess so." April said. "Do you need to contact your family or anyone to let them know your alright?" Leo asked. April right away looked at her sister worrying about her sister's emotional state however she was met with only her head hung low as her long bangs covered her eyes completely and her lips placed in a straight line.

"No I...we...lost our parents about a year ago so its only Max and I." April said. "I'm sorry to hear that . I didn't mean too..." April cut Leo short. "NO its okay you didn't know." She gave him a reassuring smile. Master Splinter grabbed a couch placing himself on the seat in the middle of the entertainment area right in front of April. Leo sat on his knees next Splinter while Raph stood right of Splinter. Don stood near where April sat while Mikey stood where Max sat . "April... Max, We have something most important to discussed..."


	3. Chapter 3- Attack of the Mousers

"What?" April green orbs danced with curiousness. Wondering what else that was of upmost important to discussed. Max's head was hung low taking advantage of using her hair as a curtain to hide behind, not wanting to be seen but willing to keep an open ear. Normally she would hide behind her hoody but that unfornately was chopped off to be used as temporarily bandage. Both sisters eagerly waiting for the giant rat to proceed with his explanation.

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. You both have placed us in great danger!" Master Splinter had put much emphasis on the word danger putting forth his concern for the wellbeing of his family. "But Master Splinter, they were in trouble and we helped them." Leo looked at his father, doubts were starting slowly creep into mind feeling that his father was not exactly thrilled that they had done the right. "Yeah, aren't you always teaching us to do the right thing?" Raph had his arm crossed as he spoke out in confusion. "As you grow older, you will learn that there are many ways to "do the right thing". Master Splinter let out a soft sigh with his eyes staring down his lap. "But there is no going back. I'm afraid to find myself at your mercy." His eyes briefly locked to Aprils before bowing his head down and closing them awaiting for the answer to come. Max slowly lifted her head, everything was all up to her and April they literally had them at the palm of their hands their lives could either be destroyed entirely or remain the same.

Max didn't hold any intention of bringing them down in fact all she wanted was to forget about them and leave here not because she was afraid of them but because all this was much more trouble than it's worth. Her life had already taken a sudden turn for the worse there was no need to maximize its massive broken piece even further, this wasn't going to fix anything it was going to make her life more harder than it already was. It's be worse if she grows attached to them, maybe not today but somewhere in the future they'll probably get captured so there was no point to risk for her heart to be broken further. Max wasn't keen on sticking around so if they wished for her to forget about them and never see them again then that was fine by Max she would be more then glad to forget about all this.

"Oh, I wouldn't never tell anybody and neither would Max. I mean who would even believe us?" April wasn't a heartless monster she could never do such a thing to them. She would abide to their word and not tell a single soul not that anyone would believe them any way. "She's got a point."Don added in.

Max simply shrugged her shoulders she really didn't care all she wanted was to go back home and act like all this was a big stupid dream. They all good go on with their live and pretend that none of this ever happened that's all she was really asking for! Was that too much to ask?

" Seriously I promise...We promise. Right, Max?" April gently nudged her sister whose only response was a simple nod. Master Splinter abruptly stood walking over to April and Max kneeling in front of them to better meet them to eye level. Max merely glanced at him before hiding her face once more sitting further back into the cushion she didn't care if it made seem suspicious to others.

"I believe you." Master Splinter said after a few moments of intensely staring into April's eyes as he though could see inside her soul or something like that. "Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?" Of course Leo would ask something like that, Max once again sneaked a glanced at Master Splinter who in turn made eye contact which made Max hide her face once more. "No this is called trusting your gut." Master Splinter replied.

"So if we're keeping you're secret... What exactly is it? Who are you people...turtles..whatever." Max kept quiet mentally scolding her sister for actually being interested. Wasn't t the whole point of this was just to keep quiet? The less they knew the better! They could just leave right now and never meet them ever again and go back to their lives. But no April just had to ask didn't she.

Master Splinter went onto explain how they became to be, the memories he carried of when he was well a normal rat. How he went from an ordinary rat to well a giant talking rat who apparently has four giant talking turtles as sons. Oh which also included a blind man, a boy walking with four turtles and a car that was about to hit the blind man but was saved by a another boy which somehow resulted in the boy dropping the baby turtles.

That itself wasn't the best part it also included some sort of ooze that had mutating effects that made them who they are today which resulted from that accident. Bonus their named after renaissance artist though it wasn't like she hadn't figured that one out already.

This literally sounded like a story from a comic book she once read, except well this was actually real and now she was a part of it even though she didn't want to be.

"TURTLE FOREVER!" They all shouted in unison like they were some sort ninja team from those 80s cartoon she used to watch with her dad.

Max sighed digging her self further into the couch tugging down her sleeves, wishing she had her hoody still intact. Raphael suddenly just had to sit on the empty spot right next to her causing Max to sit closer to her sister to put at least some space between them. Just because she agreed to keep their secret it didn't mean they were going to be the best of friends. None of this meant anything nor will it ever will she agreed to keep their secret nothing more and nothing less. This changes nothing.

"So we have remained in secret and that is our story." Master Splinter oh so graciously concluded. "But how did you know martial art?"

"April please stop asking unnecessary questions he is a giant talking rat that's all you need to know." Max mentally slapped her forehead not wanting to hear another origin story which Master Splinter was kind enough not to explain further. Max sighed in relief now was the perfect chance to leave and never turn back. That is until someone turned on the tv.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Max followed the voice revealing it to be Michelangelo who just had to point out the current events in New York. Max pressed her lips into a thin line of course that good for nothing scientist was using his little mousers for the greater bad. It was just a waste for someone like him to turn out to be such a bad guy robbing banks and into a murder considering he did want them dead. "So anybody wanna take a wild guess who did this?" If Max hadn't been a mute she would've replied with an equal sarcastic reply.

All this has Baxter Stockman written all over it, the obvious prints left behind the robberies, the giant holes left behind, all that was just a big sign saying "It was us the Mousers! The brilliant inventions created buy the most intelligent man in the world; BAXTER STOCKMAN!"

Everything connected, the conversation with that man? Yeah all this was starting to fit into place like a 20 piece puzzle. For being a villain he was sure bad at covering his dirty little tracks. April made known that information finally connecting two and two together and telling the others.

"What you know about this Stockman guy?" Rapheal asked.

April was no longer sitting but standing near the tv giving Max the opportunity to sit closer to the edge and farther away from Rapheal.

"He's a genius but also nuts. I used to work with him but when I got suspicious he turned the mousers on me and Max! Luckily we ran into you guys." April explained.

"He destroyed our old lair..."Leo pointed out. "Must've been one of his Mouser test runs."April added in.

"But that was our home..." Michelangelo said with clear sadness that it made Max's heart slightly tug.

"Now he's graduated to banks!" Donatello made a point now he's planing to further make use of his Mousers and it is not for New York's rat problem.

"Then what we waiting for! I say we shut down Mouser center permanently!" Rapheal flashed out his sai making his statement loud and clear.

"I just love those action movie lines! You right those yourself?" Which Michelangelo took right out of Max's mouth ...well mind.

"It won't be easy Stockmantronics is rigged with the latest up to the minute security tech." April explained.

"Bring it on! Allow me to introduce you to our very own secret weapon...the techno turtle himself Donatello! Take a bow Don!" Max let out a sigh at this point they were already getting themselves more involved then needed. She supposed it could be solved easily as Michelangelo had clearly pointed out Donatello knew more about tech then she was aware of.

Max droned out their voices completely already her mind was scouring for various options concerning by passing the extremely profound security system. There were multiple methods that just might work especially since not only does Stockman believe her and April to be dead but he also isn't expecting four ninja turtles. Besides they were in a sewer for crying out loud they could definitely use that to their advantage to further expand their chances April knows where the security was. That would only makes things much easier at that point.

"Right then that should work! You could lead us the way and we'll dismantle the security with ease!"

"Alright then Max you can stay here and-" Max abruptly stood on her feet shaking her head no before April could even finish her sentence. She had to admit the sudden movement made her feel slightly dizzy not to mention a small throbbing began to take place. However she didn't let it shown the least she needed was for her sister to be overly protective and definitely not allow her to accompany them.

"Max this is far too dangerous. It's best you stay here where your safe and away from harm." April continued, "Your lucky you didn't get any serious injuries the first time around. I'm not risking it, Max please just listen I don't want you getting hurt. Trust me it's for the best."

Max bite her bottom lip still not thrilled with her decision at all. Max knew she could handle herself just fine there was no need to leave her here and besides Max was well versed with anything technological it'd be dumb not to have her there.

"Max, staying here is the best option. Your wounds are not to be taken lightly, you can trust my sons will bring April back safely." Splinter just had to say some thing didn't he?

That was how it pretty much went April made her swear to stay inside their home until she returned making sure her promise didn't include loop holes Max could find. April gave Max a small kiss on her forehead and said I'll be back before you know it. With a few reassurances thrown by her way, the turtles telling her that April will return and so would they. Their efforts would not be in vain but that wasn't what Max was worried about.

Max wasn't too keen on staying alone in their home not when a giant talking rat was all she had for company, not when she had to wait like a wife waiting for her soldier to return home, not when she could be doing something. But they were gone before she could even press the matter further now she was left behind with. A. Giant. Talking. Rat. How pleasant.

Max didn't bother to look his way she not caring if it was rude or not, it wasn't like he saved her life or anything as far as she was concerned they were strangers. Just like she was taught as child stranger danger. Don't speak to people you don't know. So there was no need for conversation. It wasn't like she could speak even if she wanted to anyways so sat there in complete silence with her eyes closed wishing she could be home.

Master Splinter sensing the child's obvious discomfort, made no attempts to initiate contact he simply watched her movements. So far she wasn't as easily readable as her older sister, Max seemed to be on more ground, more alert but there was this looming sadness that hung over her head. He could tell she has been through harsh difficulties than a child should be put through. Loosing ones family was some thing that left a horrible scar on Max and he could easily read just how much it had shattered the poor girl. As much as he wanted to help the girl he needed her trust first, Max first needed to make the first step to recovery it won't be easy but time will heal the scar. Surely it won't ride of it completely but it will heal. He was well aware of the pain and suffering in loosing a loved one, but as time went by and with his sons at his side the pain eased itself until the memories were no longer painful to recall. Someday Max will see that until then he would wait until the time came. Splinter watched as Max small frame leaned against the edge of the couch, her eyes closing as her breath slowed into a soft rhythm. Once he was sure she was asleep he slipped into a deep mediation.

Max eyes grew heavy with exhaustion, there really wasn't much else she could do so she allowed herself to fall into a deep slumber. She might as well rest up while she feel like it considering how hard it is for Max to sleep at night. Max rested her self into a more comfortable position as soon enough she fast asleep. Her dream went with out say darkness was all she could recall grateful for once that her dream didn't revolve around the accident. Still in the darkness it was like she was watching a movie slowly the dark began turned into fog that drifted away watching as the four turtles and her sister sneaked into the lab. She watched the battle, watched as April and Donatello struggled to stop the Mousers everything felt surreal yet she could almost feel their emotions. Feel the slight fear and anxiousness through each and every one of them and she tried to speak nothing came out.

Max didn't understand any of it especially not when the images slowly drifted to memory of the accident that when things turned for the worst. So much for dreaming a dreamless sleep.

"Max!" She felt a slight shove her mind unable to process what was real or not. April voice echoed through repeating her name over and over until she awoke with a start. Different pairs of eyes looked at her with concern, April stood over her asking her what wrong but she never replied. No it wasn't some thing she could explain not in a million years.


	4. Chapter 4- Dream Dream

Max managed to calm everyone down especially April who continued to bomb her with questions. She became so overly concerned wanting to take her to the hospital right then and there. Max refused like she always did calming April and doing her best to reassure her that she was fine which isn't exactly easy when you don't talk.

Eventually April calmed down and the celebration of their victory took place. Everyone took a cup in hand drinking away the pop, Max was also handed one but she didn't drink it. She stared at the dark liquid inside, it was almost as if she could see the events replaying inside. Max didn't understand what exactly was going on with her as of recent she could see odd colored fogs like things people give off. What was wrong with her?

The turtles had explained their amazing adventure to her in full and didn't leave a single detail out. That had made her face go pale she has seen every single thing they had explained. How was that even possible? Something like this has never happened ever! Max became lost to her thoughts not paying much attention to anyone or anything.

Though she wished she had payed more attention because in that moment the turtles stood to gather yelling "to a new team!" With their cup clanking together and her sister joining along. In that moment Max understood that from here on out she would see more of them. They weren't going to leave just like that, this sudden cheers was an unspoken oath to friendship. Something Max had been trying to avoid and now she has to try harder no matter what she was not going to let them in.

No matter what they would stay as nothing but strangers who hold no meaning to her at all. At this point she would ensure they were dead to her before they would even have a chance to be.

Despite her efforts avoiding them at all cost was harder than she thought it to be, they were around like annoying little flies she couldn't get ride of. April thought it best to have them over to help reopen Dad's old antique shop, so now she was forced to see them again.

She agreed to help her sister clean up and move things around but now that her presence was no longer required she had planned to visit Angel. All she had to do was clean up fast enough that she wouldn't be able to say hi. Things however did not seem to go as planned. Max had rushed up the steps to receive more cleaning supplies, even from the first floor Max can hear them entering in through the back door. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the cleaning supplies and grudgingly walked down the stairs.

Max didn't bother with greetings or even look at them even as she passed them by as they said hello, Max ignored them completely their voices nothing but back around noise. Her black and red sweatshirt made a perfect hiding spot for her face, her hood covering anything she didn't want to see. All she was to do was to get to point A to B current mission give April the cleaning supplies and leave.

As she maneuvered passed green bodies carrying rare delicate antiques, Max's only focus was her sister and just before she could reach her she smacked into what felt like a wall. Max fell back with a sudden thud the cleaning tools scattered all over the ground, her poor behind throbbed at the harsh contact with the ground. "Whoa! Are you alright?!" An unfamiliar voice said as they tried to help Max on her feet.

Max instantly pushed the stranger away getting a good look at what seemed to be an actual human rather than a turtle. Though he did remind her of a huge gorilla. "Casey honestly watch where you're going!" April said with irritation as she helped Max on her feet again. "What! It wasn't my fault! How was I suppose to see her when I'm busy carrying this! Especially how small she is!"

Max narrowed her eyes already deciding how much she didn't like him and adding him to the avoid and ignore list. However he seemed so familiar to her like she had met him before. His name was Casey that much she knew.

"Where have I heard that name before?"

His hair long and a night blue color, his physique tall and just full of muscle, it was really no wonder why he felt like a giant rock when she crashed into him. Max couldn't quite put her finger on it deciding it was of no use to figure out. Max ignored the pending argument between her sister and Casey and simply began picking all the supplies again. "Need some help?" Leonardo offered.

Max simply shrugged him off ignoring him and continued to pick up the mess on the ground. Leonardo didn't understand if it was her way of saying yes or no but he helped anyway. As Max cleaned up the mess the big gorilla caused, it was some thing she decided to call him from now on, her hoody had slipped off revealing her identity.

Casey turned his head April was completely raged at him for accidentally nearly killing her sister or that was what she made it seem like. The girl just fell it wasn't like it could kill the girl she didn't even let out a single ouch. When he turned to face her, her hood no longer hide her appearance she looked so familiar. Casey just knew he met the girl before.

"Isn't she Angel's friend? Wait a minute ya she is! What's her name again?"

Casey recognized the girl she was a close friend of Angel someone who he kept watch over and looked out for. He had seen her a few times when they would play soccer together during soccer practice but as of lately he hadn't seen her at all.

"Hey I know you! Your Angel's friend! What was your name again?" Casey continued as he snapped his fingers trying to figure out her name, "Uh Maggie? No. Maddy..Naw that's not it. Isn't it typically a boys name?" Casey asked as he looked at Max who gave him an irritated glare.

"She doesn't have a boys name! Her name is Max-Anne we call her Max for short. And besides Max is a unisex name it can be either or." April stated with an clearly irritated tone. "Aaaaaaaah that's right! Max! That's your name! How you doing long time no see! Ha! Your still so small I see!" Max glared daggers down his way completely annoyed with him patting her head like she was a small pup.

"Hey don't worry your only what? Ten...eleven? You still have enough time to grow!" Casey encouraged as he ruffled her hair. Max rolled her eyes as she stomped passed him shoving the supplies to her sister before he could even have a chance to make her drop them again. Max then pointed to the doors, indicating she wanted to leave. Casey looked puzzled confused as to why she hadn't said anything or why she was pointing to the door.

"Uh any idea why she did that?" He whispered to Rapheal who was busy carrying heavy boxes. "Eh Don't worry about her. The kid don't talk so I wouldn't bother." Rapheal responded as he began taking out the delicate antiques placing them in their proper places. "What why?" Casey asked as he helped Raphael. "The kid's been through a lot. Lost her parents and haven't spoken since then." Casey froze almost dropping the rare China plate again, that is until Rapheal caught it before he could break yet another rare antique. He didn't want the wrath of April to be directed at him. "Hey watch what your doing!"

"Sorry Raph it's just... That's sad." It was all he could say, Casey knew a thing or two about losing a parent and he was aware of the pain it brings. The feeling of never being able to see or be with them ever again he knew what it was like.

"Well you did help for most of the morning and afternoon and with the guys here I won't require as much help. But," April continued, "Did you finish your homework?" Max nodded her head yes. "Well I guess it's fine you can go just make sure your home before dark."

Max nodded wasting no time at all to leave the apartment, she swung the door open and rushed out. "Don't forget to look both ways before crossing the street! And stay away from alleys! Be careful!" April cried out as her sister eagerly left the building, hoping Max heard her rather than ignore her. April looked unsure she never liked letting Max travel on her own it frightened her of all the different ways Max could get hurt or worse. Still she was only going to the park with Angel and the park wasn't too far from where they lived so she should be fine. Yet that didn't seem to ease her mind that much. "I just hope she'll be fine..."

"Don't worry, April. I've may have only known Max for a short few weeks but I can tell she can handle on her own just fine. After all she is related to you." Michelangelo reassured. "I suppose. I just hope your right."

Having them over to help out is one thing but having them sleepover her house was another. April being April was worried that the recent robberies near their apartment was something to be very cautious of. Which of course is some thing you should worried about but how come April couldn't have just set up a top notch alarm like any normal person? Max would've more than gladly help set up the best of the best security alarms that would even bring Baxter Stockman to tears! But no of course she just had to call over the turtles and have them sleepover to make absolute sure nobody robbed her store!

Her home was supposed to be her absolute solitude now it's been invaded by green talking turtles who have to stay here for the night. Just great. If that didn't make matters worst Max has been feeling weird since yesterday it was like there was this sudden bad vibe like something bad was going to happen. Not to mention she had this weird dream of a guy who coincidentally robbed a jewelry store in fact it was the same one she passed just a few days ago to the park. What made it even more unsettling was that it had help of some sort of robot by the looks of it it was no mere robot but an advanced nanobot taking form what ever it chooses using whatever it found around it.

After that Max couldn't sleep she was dripping with sweat, unsure of how or why it was even possible to see such a vivid thing like that. She was left confused and uncertain unable to process what she saw. It only became worse when the news came on regarding about a certain jewelry robbery she almost joked on her own cereal. Still Max couldn't believe what she saw it only worsened when she realized that the nanobots resembled much like the technology her father had been working on. Something wasn't right and in her gut she knew it wasn't.

All this lead to where they are now having a sleepover with them in her house. April told them of their reasoning being here telling them of her concerns for the shop. "Don't worry April we got you covered." Rapheal reassured her with his hand on his shoulder.

"I feel so much better having you guys here." April said smiling softly feeling less anxious about the shop being robbed.

Max blinked feeling an a familiar presence it wasn't bad one but it made a sudden bile build up in her throat. She turned her head to realize Casey apparently was invited too. He was standing on the roof like he was some sort guardian of the night which only caused Max to roll her eyes in annoyance.

Now that her work here is done she did help set up the security alarm with Donnie there was no need to stay here any longer so she gave April a silent good night and rushed up the stairs into her room. Ignoring all the loud good nights that made her want to plug her ears, she didn't even glance at them as she left.

"I don't think she likes us very much." Michelangelo confessed. "Well no kidding. I wouldn't like you very much either if I were her." Rapheal retorted as he closed the window. "Hey!"

"Don't take it personally Mikey she doesn't really like anyone anymore." She stated with a sad sigh escaping her mouth. "Well if it's any consolation Max did look at me once without a scowl while we set up the security." Donatello pointed out with a small smile. "Well I guess that's a start. Well anyway I'm headed to bed. Night."

"Night April." They all said in unison.

Lights bright lights slammed straight to her side pushing the car door as pieces of broken glass sprinkled against her skin. Funny how the painful feeling of broken metal and glass didn't seem to pierce or ripped her skin apart, all she felt was a sharp push. A sudden light that wasn't a trucks came from no where somehow she felt it engulf her completely watching it as it caged her in, protecting her from broken pieces of vehicle from hitting her. That light continued to stuck her whole she watched its color absorb her whole, she desperately reached for her parents trying to same them from the tragedy. It was no use she felt herself disappear into a different time and place.

Max blinked in confusion, she couldn't understand why on earth she was doing in front of the antique store...late at night in her pjs? She just couldn't comprehend how it was possible she didn't even remember ever leaving the house.

"This has to be dream! How else would it explain how I'm here? Just what the heck is going on?...

An erupt noise instantly caught her attention, Max peered closer to the window only to realize two shadowy figures inside lurking in the darkness. The streetlights not helping to light up the place, Max placed a hand on the glass to get a better look only what end happening was Max falling straight through the glass. Like Alice falling through the looking glass Max's body fell onto the hard wooded floors without any sound. Max groaned in pain, completely taken off guard as a pair of shoes were in her line of vision. Max's eyes widened as she looked up revealing the man who she dreamed of earlier was right in front of her. Instantly she she pushed herself up, standing on her feet ready to run out if needed except the criminal only walked through her like she was some sort of ghost.

"What the heck?! How the heck...w-what just happened...how?"

Max instantly went to a state of panic not understanding how the criminal not only was unable to see her but walked through her. Her breathing became quicker terrified and confused not registering any of it. Her eyes snapped up watching as

he scolded the other shadowy figure only then did she realize it wasn't even a person but a robot. "What? Wait a minute that robot that man...they were the same ones from before! That means...oh no!"

The feeling of before was present again it wasn't a bad feeling she knew what it was. In all honestly Max couldn't describe the feeling perhaps intuition was the best way to put it? Still Max recognized the familiar presence and knew exactly who was standing outside, readying himself for the upcoming battle. For once she actually was grateful Casey was actually here. Max didn't want to believe this was all real that she was standing here outside like a ghost and mentally rooting for Casey to kick this guys butt. Max shook her head. "Seriously what the heck is going on here?! It's a dream a dream so I should have control over this dream so why don't I?!"

Max didn't have time to put much thought into it because in that instant she lost all hope in Casey when he was suddenly slammed harshly against a wall by a now giant robot. Casey scared her half to death when his body flung straight threw her letting a shriek escape from her mouth. In that moment everything disappeared and she woke up breathing heavenly, her body soaked with sweat, and her heart beating loudly. The sudden grunts of Casey heard from outside made Max jumped out of her bed and run down the stairs to alert the others. Running at full speed almost made her slip but she regained it quickly when she noticed that the turtles were all awake and on high alert.

"Max? What are you-" Max didn't allow Leo to finish his sentence when she suddenly swung the door open and sprinted down the steps. Before Leo could stop her she was long gone he mentally cursed himself for not being quicker, everyone in that moment jumped out the window. Max's mouth flew open her dream was real everything she saw was real, nothing was what it seemed to be. Nothing made sense and frankly it made her want to scream. So many questions were rushing in her head. "What the heck is wrong with me?"

Max stood there in front of the man and robot, her hands digging into her hair in frustration and confusion not even realizing the danger she was putting herself in. "Max get back!" The warning itself went unheard and it wasn't until she felt a hand gripping her arm, pulling her back did she snap out of it. "What the heck are you thinking, kid?!" Max blinked looking dazed as she looked at Raph the one who saved her from being splattered against a wall. His anger subsided when he took notice of how pale her face was she was even slightly trembling looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Look I don't know what's wrong with you but whatever it is up you gotta snap out of it an head back into the house! Got it?" Rapheal instructed her as he slightly pushed her towards the open door. Her mind was just not having it even as she slowly headed towards the door she still couldn't bring herself to go in. She could hear them talking but it was only bits and pieces something about them being Martians? It was like all their voices where being muddled together like they were talking all at once.

Even as the ground shook from battle she still didn't move there something something that was holding her back. A sudden memory began taking place she wasn't outside about to walk in the door anymore. There wasn't a battle taking place around her,she wasn't even near the apartment anymore. She was...in the laboratory?

"Max you know what this is don't you?" Her father's soft and gentle voice had asked with his hand containing a tiny little object in his hand.

"It's nano bot!" Max examined completely awed with how that one little nano became many forming a weird object with the pieces of scrap her father had found.

"That's right and someday Max this little thing here is going to help millions and expand our technological resources." He explained. "But it's fine now isn't it?"

"Im afraid not its mind set is that of a child's there still so much improvements to make . And its too unstable to be left with just anybody." Her father continued, "But I'll figure it out if not then maybe you will." He said as he ruffled his daughter's hair. " Daddy stop it!"

Max blinked as April kept shaking her like a ragged doll , she come into her full senses. "Max are you okay?" She cupped both her cheeks as she twisted her head from left to right, checking for any signs of injuries. Max shook her off pushing past her and made a full sprint to her room. There was one thing that could help solve maybe not her sudden weird abilities but the giant nano robot terrorizing the city. For so long she hadn't once look through her father studies she couldn't bare with it too many memories were in every invention and research he did.

But at this moment she needed to push past it. She swung her closet door open and reached for the huge box on top where everything was stored away. She moved things around looking through countless blueprints and notes scattered all over her room searching and searching for what needs to be found.

Max breath hitched in her throat, her eyes slightly watered eyes as she found her father's research notes concerning the nano technology he had worked nearly his entire life for. Her hands trembled as she held the book on her lap, flipping through the pages, her heart tugged the memories flooding back to her. Instantly she slammed the book close she couldn't contain the rush of emotions flowing through her the wound on her heart was now fresh and open once again as though it never closed. Max closed her eyes forcing herself to shove those feelings back in, right now wasn't the time to be emotional.

Max breathed in a deep sigh, slowly opening the book as she did, flipping the pages to find the needed notes that could help solve everything. It didn't take long for Max to find what she needed after all she was there when her father wrote it. Before the memories of that day could even reach the surface, Max forced herself to read through the notes. Walking down the stairs slowly as she did, stopping only when her feet found no more steps to go off of.

Her presence went unseen no one took notice of the small girl with a book it her face it wasn't until Max moved into April's line of vision did everyone notice her. "Max are you okay?" April was tending to Casey's wounds but she was ready to tend Max's considering she literally jumped into the middle of the battle. April's eyes wondered to the book instantly she knew just who it belonged to. "Max why do you have-" Max didn't let April finish she walked over to Donatello tapping his shoulder interrupting their group conversation.

"What are you?" Max simply shoved the book into his chest without even letting him finish. All questions would be answered with a help with the book. She stepped a few steps away as though the book in his hands was a deadly disease. He looked puzzled he was going to ask her just what she gave him when she pointed to the book again. She left it open so he looked and the image of the same nano bot in the microscope was there. "How?..what? Max where did you find this?" Donatello flipped through a few more pages there were countless notes and findings and such that helped them a great deal to beat this thing.

"Donnie what is it?" Leo curiosity asked as he looked over his shoulder just what he was amazed at. "All these notes...this is incredible! Who ever designed this was brilliant! I mean sure there are somethings that obviously need improving but it's just incredible!"

Max could've sworn she could see stars in his white sockets as he continued to rave on about how incredible her father's work was. Her heart tugged again she knew exactly just how incredible he was, how amazing he was.

"Okay Don we get it it's amazing how is that gonna help us?" Rapheal asked as he pointed to the book. "Everything about it is written right here! Locating the nanobots and stopping it will be easy!" Don continued as he looked at Max asking, "Max where did you get this?" Max's lips pressed into a thin line her expression remained completely void of any emotion. She didn't respond either nor did she need to April took care so that.

"It was our father's." April softly stated. Her eyes trained to the back of her sister's head her heart aching as she recalled the countless times she would see that notebook being written by her father. Remembering the times she would spent with him, remembering when little two year old Max would follow behind their father as he paced back and forth with a break through running through his mind. How happy he was that he would hug the both of them with a wide smile.

"He created this? That's amazing!" Donatello praised. "Yes he was a brilliant man." April sadly smile. "Which makes it an even more priority to stop this man. Something created to help others shouldn't be used to steal!" Leonardo proclaimed as though he was some sort valiant hero. Well he sounded like that to Max. "Don't worry we'll stop this guy! Now that we have our secret weapon!" Michelangelo's statement didn't affect Max at all.

She simply rolled her eyes and began making her way back to her room. They didn't need her they had her father's research notes so her presence wasn't required anymore. Once this ends so will her dreams, she wasn't going to bother telling anyone about it anyway. There was no point. Donatello continued skimming through the notes according to his research notes the nano bots didn't do well with extreme heat. They would easily burned and that was that no more nanobots.

"Of course even I could figure that one out! It's so simple!" Donatello exclaimed. "What is it Don?" Leo asked puzzled. "Well according to the notes, the nanobots aren't sustainable to heat. As much as it pains me to destroy such amazing tech this is the way to get em." Donatello continued to explained as he skimmed for any more information they would need, "Even seems locating them should be easy it seems the nanobots give off a unique power signature. The tracker on the battle shell should be able to locate it no problem!"

"Then what are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's go!" Rapheal smirked obviously ready for to take the bot down. Everyone agreed heading towards the exit where their battle shell laid ahead. Casey even attempted to follow along but with how his "condition" was, April protested against it not allowing him to go. Max rolled her eyes again she was aware of his antics knowing full well he wasn't as hurt as he claimed. Even as April left the room, Rapheal knew that he was milking it. Max let out an irritated sigh and was just about to head the stairs to her room when Donatello called her.

"Oh Max here! Thanks! That really came in handy! Your father really was genius it's no wonder you and April are the same." Donatello said as he handed her the book back. Only Max didn't take it she stared at it for a few moments before shoving it back to him. Donatello grew puzzled as she shoved the research notebook back towards him, furiously nodding her head no before running up the stairs. "But Max I d-" Dontello sighed there wasn't any point with how fast Max was running there was no doubt she was in her room.

He didn't understand why she handed it back to him maybe it was an unspoken trust between them? He really didn't know. He hadn't been really paying attention to her he was far more engrossed into the notes to even considered just how Max was feeling. He knew getting to Max wouldn't be easy for someone so young she had her walls so highly built it was going to be hard getting through. He would find a way to get close to Max she needed know that she wasn't alone anymore that she was also part of the team. Besides having a another lab partner wouldn't be so bad.

As much as he wanted to find ways to get close to her he first needed to beat those nanobots and keep the technology that April's and Max's father work so hard to built from being from the wrong hands.

*Authors Note okay so my goal for this story is to at least update every once a week or every two weeks! I know I know I missed the deadline but I promise I'll make it up in some way! Maybe an extra chapter? Who knows! The ending didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it too so I might change it or add something to it but don't worry I'll notify if I do or not but keep on the look out! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
